Confession Rehearsal
by omochi97
Summary: Kirishima meminta Kaminari untuk menemaninya latihan untuk mengajak kencan. "Dia bodoh, konyol, tapi senyumannya sangat manis. Aku merasa aku akan meleleh setiap melihat senyumannya itu!" [KiriKami] DLDR


**Confession Rehearsal**

© Myukiddo 2018

 **Boku no Hero Academia** © Horikoshi Kouhei

 _ **Warning :**_ _Possibly OOC, typo(s)._

* * *

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini, semuanya murni untuk kepuasan pribadi.

* * *

Kaminari Denki kembali bersandar pada tempat duduknya. Matanya menatap jam di layar ponselnya, kemudian menghela nafas tidak sabar ketika netra kuningnya menangkap angka lima.

Ibu jarinya bermain-main di layar ponsel pintarnya. Berniat menghubungi nama orang yang sudah membuatnya menunggu setengah jam lamanya. Baru saja ibu jarinya mau menekan ikon _dial_ di ponselnya, laki-laki dengan surai merah lengkap dengan seragam U.A. masuk ke dalam lama.

Kaminari melirik laki-laki itu dari balik ponselnya, namun kemudian kembali berfokus pada ponselnya. "Kau lama."

Laki-laki bermarga Kirishima itu tertawa, dan meminta maaf sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Ia kemudian menempati tempat duduk Ojiro yang berada tepat di depan Kaminari.

"Jadi, kau bilang butuh bantuanku, bantuan apa?" Ada nada tidak sabar dalam pengucapannya. Kaminari ingin segera kembali ke kamarnya, dan kemudian bercumbu dengan bantal guling miliknya.

Kirishima menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara kedua matanya asik memperhatikan pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar.

" _Uh_ , aku mau minta bantuanmu mengenai…" Kirishima menarik nafasnya, sebelum melanjutkan, "Kencan."

Tangan Kaminari refleks berhenti meng _scroll_ layar ponselnya, netra kuningnya sontak menatap sang lawan bicara. Ia bisa melihat wajah Kirishima yang sudah semerah rambutnya. Alisnya terangkat naik.

"Kencan?" tanyanya kemudian, setelah kembali menemukan suaranya.

"Kencan," ulang Kirishima. "Aku ingin mengajak orang yang kusukai kencan di akhir pekan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku payah dalam urusan begitu!"

Ia menoleh ke arah Kaminari, "Jadi, tolong jadi teman latihan "mengajak kencanku', oke?"

Kaminari terdiam. Ia kemudian memiringkan kepalanya refleks, dan menatap lurus ke arah Kirishima. Kirishima memiliki orang yang disukai? Siapa orangnya? Seperti apa orangnya? Apakah teman sekelas? Apa mungkin Ashido? Yaomomo? Uraraka? Ah, atau mungkin Bakugo?

Oke, sekarang Kaminari benar-benar penasaran tentang orang yang beruntung yang bisa menggenggam hati Kirishima. Sudah jelas kan, diriya merasa cemburu. Jelas-jelas ia mencoba menahan diri untuk menghujani berbagai pertanyaan tentang orang yang beruntung itu.

"Kenapa aku?" Ia berdeham. Kedua alisnya tertaut, menatap serius "Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak meminta tolong Ashido? _Uh,_ atau mungkin teman kelas yang lain?"

"Aku hanya merasa kau orang yang tepat, mungkin?" Kirishima mengusap belakang kepalanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Menghindari kontak mata dengan lawan bicaranya.

Kedua alis Kaminari tertaut, sementara sebelah tangannya mengusap dagu, melakukan pose berpikir. " _Hm_ , gimana ya?"

Kaminari ingin menerimanya, karena dengan itu setelahnya ia bisa bertanya mereka akan kencan ke mana, dan akan membuntutinya seharian perlu kalau perlu. Tapi, di satu sisi, ia ingin sekali menolaknya. Duh, siapa sih yang mau melihat orang yang kau sukai kencan dengan orang lain?

"Aku akan membelikan mu burger kesukaanmu!" Kirishima mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Jadi, tolong jadi teman latihan "mengajak kencanku', oke?"

Sudut bibir Kaminari terangkat mendengar penawaran Kirishima. Persetan dengan sakit hati nanti. Yang penting ia akan ditraktir makanan kesukaannya, dan, _oh_ , dia akan menganggap itu kencan dengan Kirishima—meski hanya dirinya yang menganggap demikian.

"Boleh," Kaminari mengangguk. Senyuman lebar terlukis di wajahnya. "Tapi belikan aku dua porsi burger ukuran besar!"

"Eh? Padahal badanmu kecil begitu, tapi makanmu banyak juga ya?"

Kaminari mendengus, dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Cepat mulai, Kiri. Tunjukkan aku kemampuanmu!"

Netra merah Kirishima menatap lurus netra kuning dihadapannya cukup lama. Dan kemudian segera menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba menyembunyikan rona di pipinya. Ia berdeham pelan.

Kaminari menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Ia bisa melihat wajah Kirishima yang sudah nyaris semerah surai rambutnya sendiri. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin menahan tawa melihat wajah malu-malu sang lawan bicara.

"A, akhir pekan nanti, kau ada waktu?"

 _Hell_ , kemana Kirishima yang _manly_?

Jika saja Kaminari tidak tahu jika Kirishima sedang serius, mungkin ia akan mengambil foto wajah Kirishima yang malu-malu seperti ini.

" _Pft_. Aku kosong akhir pekan ini. Memangnya kenapa?" Tidak bohong. Kaminari memang senggang di akhir pekan nanti—jika tidak ada niatan membuntuti Kirishima untuk berkencan, tentunya.

Kaminari tersentak, saat tiba-tiba saja tangan Kirishima memegang pergelangan tangannya. Kirishima sudah tidak menunduk seperti tadi, ia menatap lurus ke arah Kaminari. Matanya menunjukkan keseriusan, meski rona merah muda masih ada di kedua pipinya.

"Kiri—"

"Maukah kau berkencan denganku di akhir pekan ini?"

Kaminari mengerjap. Air wajahnya berubah seketika. Rona merah muda ikut menghiasi kedua pipinya. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan Kirishima berdiri dari bangku, tapi tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap netra merah itu begitu dekat.

Wajah Kirishima tidak terlihat segugup tadi. Begitu serius. Tidak seperti Kirishima yang biasanya.

Kaminari merasa ingin sekali mencium laki-laki dihadapannya saat itu juga. Sial. Kenapa Kirishima bisa terlihat sangat seksi ketika sedang serius?

Mendengar dering notifikasi dari ponselnya, Kaminari kembali ke kenyataan. Ia berdeham singkat, mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kirishima. "Bo, boleh saja…"

Kirishima melepaskan pergelangan tangan Kaminari, dan kemudian tersenyum puas. Ia bertolak pinggang, dan tersenyum lebar ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Bagaimana?"

"Lu, lumayan." Kaminari menatap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Lalu menatap laki-laki bersurai merah itu dengan kesal. "Jangan mencengkram tanganku seperti itu, Bodoh. Dan lagi, wajahmu sangat dekat, Kiri, bisa-bisa orang yang kau ajak kencan kabur, kau tahu?"

Laki-laki dengan _quirk_ pengeras itu terkekeh, sambil berkata, "Maaf."

Kaminari bisa mendengar gumaman kecil dari rambut merah itu, seperti, "Eh tapi kau tidak kabur." Yang sangat pelan. Mencoba untuk tidak mengindahkannya, ia meraih ponselnya yang tadi berbunyi. "Sudah jam enam. Mau lanjutkan?"

Kirishima mengangguk. "Selanjutnya, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku."

Netra kuning kaminari melirik Kirishima dari balik layar ponselnya. "Ucapkan saja, aku akan mendengarkannya," ucapnya.

Jujur saja, Kaminari tida tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa ketika Kirishima menyatakan perasaannya. Berlatih mengajak kencan saja, dia merasa pipinya sudah sangat panas, dan ia nyaris mengeluarkan _quirk_ nya saat tangan Kirishima mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku kira, aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta," Helaan nafas panjang terdengar. "Belum pernah aku merasa seperti ini."

Kaminari kembali tersentak, ia nyaris melempar ponselnya, saat laki-laki bersurai merah itu lagi-lagi mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. "Oi, Kiri—"

"Aku…" Kaminari terdiam ketika melihat tatapan lembut dari Kirishima, "Aku rasa, aku tergila-gila padamu."

Kaminari menatap Kirishima tidak berkedip. Ia merasa tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Jantungnya kembali berdegup tidak normal, dan ia merasakan perutnya begitu menggelitik, seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang meminta untuk dimuntahkan keluar.

Ia ingin membalas, tapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokkan. Cara Kirishima menyampaikan perasaannya entah kenapa terasa begitu nyata bagi Kaminari.

Suara notifikasi ponselnya lagi-lagi kembali menyadarkannya dari euforia singkatnya. Dia tersadar, dirinya hanyalah teman latihan, bukan orang yang Kirishima sukai. Rasa kecewa terbesit begitu saja di sudut hatinya.

Kirishima refleks melepaskan pegangan tangannya saat merasakan sengatan listrik di kulitnya. Kaminari yang sadar tidak sengaja menyengat Kirishima berkata. " _Uh_ , maaf…"

Kaminari mengusap belakang kepalanya, "Bisakah kita lanjutkan besok? Aku sepertinya lelah."

Kirishima mendengus, lalu tertawa. "Sepertinya aku tidak perlu latihan lagi!"

Sebelah alis Kaminari terangkat, ia menatap ragu ke arah Kirishima. "Kau yakin?"

Ibu jari Kirishima teracung tepat di wajah Kaminari. Senyuman lebar terlukis di wajahnya. "Yup. Seratus persen yakin, dia tidak akan menolakku!"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Kirishima!" Kaminari memutar kedua matanya, malas. Dan kemudian kembali menatap Kirishima. "Lalu, siapa orang itu?"

Kirishima membuang tatapannya ke arah lain. Dan segera berjalan keluar dari kelas.

"Oi, Kiri!" Kaminari berlari kecil mengikuti Kirishima. Ia bisa melihat semburat merah muda terlihat di telinga laki-laki dihadapannya. "Setidaknya beritahu aku ciri-cirinya…"

Kirishima menghela nafas, menyerah. Tanpa berbalik dia berkata, "Dia bodoh, konyol, tapi senyumannya sangat manis. Aku merasa aku akan meleleh setiap melihat senyumannya itu!"

Kaminari mengusap dagunya. Kedua alisnya tertaut. "Berarti bukan Yaomomo. _Ugh_ , bukan Bakugo juga, dia tidak bodoh—apalagi senyuman manis?" Kaminari menggeleng, membayangkan Bakugo tersenyum seperti Midoriya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia kemudian memukul tangannya membuat Kirishima menoleh, "Ah! Aku tahu!"

Kirishima mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat cengiran lebar Kaminari. "Aku tahu, orang yang kau sukai Ashido 'kan!?"

Kirishima memutar kedua matanya. Ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kaminari. "Apa kau tidak merasa jika itu dirimu, Bodoh?" gumamnya pelan.

"Hei, Kiri, aku benar kan?" Kaminari berlari kecil, mencoba menyamai langkah dengan sang pemilik _quirk_ pengeras. "Hei, jawab—"

"Tentang janjiku," Kirishima berhenti melangkah, sukses membuat Kaminari menabrak punggungnya. Dan kemudian membalikkan badannya menatap sang pemilik _quirk_ listrik. "Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini?"

Kaminari memiringkan kepalanya refleks. "Akhir pekan ini?"

Kirishima mengangguk. "Kau bilang kau kosong 'kan?"

"EH!?"

* * *

 **Tamat**


End file.
